


pre-rolled

by orphan_account



Series: two stoners and a ferret [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, druk is a ferret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:48:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25554580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Said ferret was staring right at him with its black eyes, its little nose twitching. Sokka didn’t know if it was possible, but he felt like he was being analyzed by the animal, as if the animal was judging his worth. Judging if Sokka had the right to be on Zuko’s couch, watching shows on Zuko’s Hulu account.Sokka was slightly terrified. And very intimidated.—or: sokka meets druk
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: two stoners and a ferret [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1851592
Comments: 12
Kudos: 203





	pre-rolled

Sokka laid on Zuko’s couch, the TV playing an old episode of Hoarders on a low volume. Zuko was down at the noodle place up the street, grabbing them some food. 

Life was good. 

The two of them had only gone on a couple of dates so far, after Zuko had asked him out in the middle of the busy tea shop. Now that Sokka had gotten to know Zuko better, he realized that the man must have had an adrenaline rush of some sort before he asked. Zuko had to be one of the most painfully shy people Sokka had ever met. It was adorable. 

They’d gone to a rooftop bar that had great drinks and even better views for their first date. That was where Sokka learned that Zuko had moved to Ba Sing Se a few years back for school and to be closer to his uncle. He’d also learned that Zuko was from Caldera, which almost made Sokka’s eyes pop out of his head. Caldera was known for being one of the most expensive cities in the world. He felt bad, but he couldn’t help but wonder how Zuko went from Caldera to a small, janky studio apartment in the lower ring. 

But that was information for a later date. If ever. 

Sokka also was curious about the scar that covered half of the man’s face. It didn’t detract from Zuko’s beauty. If anything, the scar exemplified his features. But he knew Zuko was self conscious about it, given that he tried to position his bangs to cover at least the upper ends of the scar. And Sokka understood that a scar like that most likely had some trauma associated with it. In fact, Sokka had pretty much figured out that Zuko had some baggage, more so than the average person. He was tentative with touch, and seemed hesitant with anything further than a gentle hand on the arm or hand holding. 

Sokka respected that, though, and could just hope that someday he’d earn Zuko’s trust, or at least gain enough where Zuko could feel comfortable sharing. 

Alas, they were still in the early stages of dating, and Sokka definitely didn’t expect anything. But the first few dates had been good, and Sokka had learned to savor Zuko’s smiles and laughs. 

Now here they are, a couple of weeks later, and both of them somehow had managed to have the same day off. They’d only just arrived at the apartment when Zuko decided to go run and grab food, leaving Sokka to chill. 

“I’ll only be gone ten minutes max,” Zuko had said. 

It had only taken two minutes for Sokka to make himself at home and queue up the TV to the most appropriate binge watching show, and three minutes for him to truly feel at home. 

And one minute after that for the absolute shit to be scared out of him. 

He’d been lounging on the couch when he felt something on his leg. Sokka popped up, instinct telling him to kick his leg up and to get whatever the hell it was off, but before he could flail like a newborn, he noticed that the intruder was a… ferret?

Said ferret was staring right at him with its black eyes, its little nose twitching. Sokka didn’t know if it was possible, but he felt like he was being analyzed by the animal, as if the animal was judging his worth. Judging if Sokka had the right to be on Zuko’s couch, watching shows on Zuko’s Hulu account. 

Sokka was slightly terrified. And very intimidated. 

“Um,” he started, “Hey, buddy.”

Nose twitch. 

Sokka gulped. Was he going to die by ferret?

This had to be Zuko’s ferret, right? Ferrets don’t just show up in people’s studio apartment and stare their guests down. Sokka looked around the space, and noticed, tucked into a corner of the kitchen, a ferret enclosure. Honestly, from the looks of it, it looked like the ferret had a nicer set up than Zuko. 

Sokka looked back at the animal. It was still staring. 

“Your, uh, dad?” It blinked. “Should be back in just a minute, if you want to just, uh, hold off on the whole murder thing.”

He didn’t know why he expected the ferret to respond. They sat in silence, not breaking eye contact. Finally, after what felt like an eternity but was only about two minutes, Sokka heard the telltale sound of keys jingling in the hall. 

Zuko opened the door, not looking at him as he entered carrying a brown paper bag in one hand and two drinks in another. “I didn’t know how spicy you like your food, but I got it at a 7 out of 10 for you. That isn’t too bad, right?” He placed his keys on a small table by the door, before finally looking up at the scene before him. 

Zuko was not an easy man to surprise, but seeing a terrified looking man and his ferret sitting on the couch together wasn’t really something he expected to see after returning from a quick noodle run. 

“Oh,” he said. “You met Druk?”

Sokka raised an eyebrow. “Is that his name?”

Zuko sighed, bringing the bag of food and drinks over to the couch. “Sorry about him, he’s kind of a judgemental asshole.”

He began distributing the food as Sokka looked back at Druk, who was now climbing onto Zuko’s shoulders. “I just didn’t know a ferret could be so intimidating,” Sokka said. 

Zuko shrugged. Gently, of course, given the animal sitting on him. “Uncle has a theory that Druk was a dragon in his past life.”

Sokka spared one last look at the animal, now content and settled on his owner, though his eyes were still trained onto Sokka, as if daring him to step a toe out of line. He nodded. “Yes, absolutely. Your uncle and I are in agreement.” He hadn’t met Zuko’s uncle yet, but from the sound of it, he was a pretty cool guy. Sokka turned his attention to the noodles in front of him, breathing in the scent. He could literally smell the spiciness. 

He dug in. “Oh spirits,” he said, his eyes watering and his tongue already burning, “This hurts so good.”

Zuko laughed, already halfway through his bowl. The man was skinny as a stick, but he ate like a teenage boy and an olympic athlete combined. Sokka thought it would never cease to amaze him. 

They ate their noodles and watched Hoarders in a comfortable silence, the only sound outside of the TV some slurping and Sokka’s sniffling. Druk, perhaps now realizing that Sokka didn’t need to be murdered today, had fallen asleep. 

After they were both finished, and the couple on the screen had had their first breakdown of the episode, Zuko turned to Sokka, a small smile forming on his face. 

“So, what scent are you blessing my nose with today?”

Sokka’s face lit up, and he grabbed his bag, fishing through it. “Glad you asked! I brought some pre-rolls today, since you told me you’ve never smoked a joint, which I still can’t believe, by the way.”

Zuko huffed. “I told you, Mai makes fun of me for even using a bowl instead of a bong. There was no way she’d show me how to roll a joint.”

“YouTube exists,” Sokka pointed out, as he pulled out the pack of joints and a lighter. 

Zuko stuck his tongue out in response. 

Sokka chuckled. “Anyways, I also know that you’re from the Fire Nation, and that the Fire Nation is known for its tropical fruits. Luckily for you, the new shipment we had this week consisted of something called ‘Fire Nation party’, and it has hints of pineapple, mango, and papaya.” He removed the plastic wrapping and opened the box, placing it under Zuko’s nose so he could breathe it in. 

Zuko took a deep breath in through his nose, and his eyes softened a bit as he processed the smell. “Remind you of home?” Sokka asked, his voice gentle. 

Zuko looked at him, the gentleness still in his eyes, but something else too. Something Sokka couldn’t quite decipher. “Yeah. A bit.” He paused. “Thank you, Sokka.”

Sokka placed a hand on Zuko’s upper arm, right below the sleeping ferret, and gave it a squeeze. They both sat there, looking at each other. Minutes seemed to pass like this, their eyes searching for… something, something that might exist in the other’s, before Zuko let out a breath and looked away, his eyes darting over to the TV. 

Sokka gave him one more squeeze before putting his arm down. He understood Zuko might have some things to work through, and didn’t want to push anything. And anyways, he had a mission here. A mission to get high. He removed a joint, holding it out. “Shall we then?”

Zuko looked back at him, his eyes roving over his face. His lips quirked, and he removed Druk from his shoulders (and got an indignant squawk in response), before leaning forward to give Sokka a small peck on the lips. “We shall.”

**Author's Note:**

> i’m slightly projecting my own relationship on to these two. also, don’t ask me how this became a series, because i have no idea. i already have ideas for the next one lord save me.
> 
> let me know how y’all liked it!


End file.
